Mattresses and Kisses
by Rayjpop
Summary: Carlos wants to ride his mattress down the stairs and Logan is along for the ride. Crappy summary. Carlos/Logan.


Logan/Carlos

Author's Note: This is an idea that I had off my story Confusing Love. Sorry if it is so short! I had to write this. If you haven't read it please check it out!

Disclaimer/Warning: I do not own Big Time Rush. I am not implying that the actors who portray the characters used are gay. There will be some boy/boy kissing, don't like, don't read.

**Mattresses and Kisses**

Kendall and James had left to go shopping so that left me sitting on the sofa doing my statistics homework. Since they became an official couple they have been inseparable, spending every waking moment together. The last project was due on Monday and I wanted to finish it before I got distracted. I knew once Carlos came out of his room I wouldn't be able to focus. The reason why I couldn't focus around the tan boy was the fact I had huge crush for him. It all started when he hugged me, it wasn't a regular 'Carlos' hug. This hug sent a huge pulse through my body and immediately I knew what had happened. I fell for him. I had finished half of the project when Carlos' door opened and he didn't come out. Instead of the hyperactive teen, his mattress came out first followed by the owner.

"Good Morning Logan! Where are Kendall and James?" Carlos asked while proping the mattress against a wall. He made sure it wasn't going to fall before turing to face me. I just stared at him before I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"Shopping. Good _afternoon_ Carlos. It's almost 3pm and you barely got up. And why is your mattress in the living room?" I said without looking away from my friend. I had completely forgot about my textbook sitting on my lap and the papers all around me.

"So who cares when I wake up on our day off? I told you yesterday." Carlos said walking toward the kitchen. He leaned against the counter as he looked through the fridge. He pulled out a small can of lime juice, popped the tab and took a drink. 'Yesterday?' I thought, I tried to remember the conversation but I had trouble focusing on it.

"Remind me, why is the mattress important?" I asked trying not to get caught staring at my half naked friend. Oh, I forgot, Carlos was only wearing his boxers when he came out of his room. That's why I am so distracted, he is so hot!

"I am going to ride the mattress down the stairs. Want to come with me? It's probably more fun than homework!" he said with an adorable grin on his tan face. He pleaded with his puppy dog eyes when I didn't give him an immediate response. I knew I would agree within a few seconds because that face is so hard to say "No" to. When I finally agreed he rushed into his room and slammed the door. I decided to clean up my textbook, papers and pencils. He returned fully clothed and we left the apartment.

~A While Later~

"Here." Carlos said holding his helmet out. We had reached the top flight of stairs and were going to start. I gave him a questioning look because he never let anyone else wear his helmet and here he was offering it to me.

"I think you will need this more than I will. Plus we need to protect your smarts, who else is going to help me with my homework." he said with a wink. He placed the helmet on my head and I saw him blush.

We sat on the mattress and I held onto the handles on the side. Carlos was sitting in front of me and he slowly leaned forward. We were sent flying down the stairs passing halls and other guests on our descent. We had just passed the 5th floor sign, signaling that we were almost done when I had realized something important.

"How are we going to stop this?" I asked leaning forward to make sure Carlos heard my concern.

"We don't!" Carlos yelled and laughed crazily. I felt my face flush and I was scared. Even though I was wearing the helmet I didn't want a serious injury. The last set of stairs was quickly approaching and I closed my eyes bracing for impact.

*CRASH*

I was afraid to open my eyes when I did though I was pleasantly surprised. I had landed on top of Carlos and he was pinned beneath me unable to move an inch. He was laughing wildly and finally stopped when he heard me chuckle. Even through the fear I had fun and _this_was definitely worth it! I stared into his eyes and before he could say anything I leaned in to kiss him. His eyes never left mine until they slowly closed returning the kiss. I pulled away and smiled realizing what I had just done. This time he leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't be any happier because he felt the same, no one gives a kiss like _that _and have it mean nothing. When he ended the kiss we smiled at each other.

Neither of us cared what happened next. Mr. Bitters was yelling about how reckless we were, the damages we would have to pay for, and the public display of affection. To me only Carlos mattered and I could care less about what he was saying because I wouldn't trade this day for anything else.


End file.
